


Too Many Ghosts

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Family, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Released on Halloween, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Being a hero has its toll on an adolescent boy.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & M'gann M'orzz, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	Too Many Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Garfield Logan".  
> I had a hard time deciding what to do for this character. He's well-beloved for his Teen Titans iteration (comics and Cartoons), the recent teen comic and seeing his Young Justice version over time. I had thoughts of doing his pre-season 2 variant, maybe an in-between scene in season 3. Then came the idea of 'ghosts' and his leave from the Team. Also, Halloween. So here is the much teased fic, for YJbingo and in celebration of Halloween. Hope you all enjoy! Stay safe and well!

They fell one by one. 

His mom, Marie Logan.

Jason. 

Tula. 

Ted. 

And now, Wally.

He was a young boy just barely a teenager. Green skin, hair and eyes, who loves animals. Who loves to make a joke in any situation. Always enthusiastic, happy, but there is so much behind it. The smile, the laughs, his mischief. A mask for the young shapeshifter.

They had come to him like the ghosts in Dickens’  _ Christmas Carol _ . Sometimes one at a time, sometimes all at once. He missed them. All of them and always will, but even as time passed it did not get easier. 

One night, his sleep was plagued with the phantoms of the fallen heroes. Remembering the last moments he had with them, the nightmarish accounts of their deaths. Wally’s fresh in his mind. Joining Flash and Impulse on what would be his last run, before fading away in sixteen seconds.

Gar screamed. 

“Gar,... Garfield,... Garfield!”

Gar eyes popped open, jolted up from his bed. Someone had turned the lights on. Leaning against the door frame was Conner with his bright blue eyes watchful. He felt a familiar warm hand on his cheek. He looked to the side and right beside him was his sister, M’gann. She was in her human form but with green skin and wearing pajamas. 

“It’s alright little brother. It was just a dream.” 

Gar shook his head. “It’s not a dream sis. It happened. It all did.”

“You’ve been having them again.” 

Gar nodded.

M’gann sat down on the bed and pulled Gar into a hug, her chin perched on the top of his head. Gar leaned into it. The two remained quiet in their embrace. M’gann stroked him, much like how his mom did when he had nightmares, way before he had met the Team. It was not the first time M’gann had done this. Back at the Cave in Mount Justice, whenever Gar had a nightmare either M’gann would rush over to his room and comfort him until he fell asleep or he would come over to her room and ask if he could sleep with her for the night. 

_ If you need to take a break from this, you are more than welcomed to take it. We can talk to Kaldur together, he’ll understand.  _

_ I know. It’s just so hard. _

_ You’re so young. Loss is too much for anyone and you have experienced this too often. I’m sorry Gar. _

Before Gar could argue back, there was a knock on the door. Conner was in the doorway, this time with a tray of two steaming mugs of what he assumed was tea. 

“Passionflower with Valerian Root and a hint of honey.” He explained. “M’gann asked me to fix you some. The honey’s more for taste rather than sleep.”

Conner handed a mug to M’gann and passed the other to Gar.

“Thanks Conner.” Gar said, gratefully taking the mug and blowing on the surface of the liquid.

“Of course Gar.” Conner placed a hand briefly on his shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

As he headed to the door, M’gann grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. They shared a look, one Gar recognized as the two of them sharing a mental conversation. It was a thing his sister and her boyfriend did, especially if they want no one else to hear their affectionate words. It was often very well appreciated. Gar was more than thrilled, when the two of them got back together. Heck, as soon as they got back from their Psimon encounter, he announced it to everyone who was in the room. After what felt like hours of unfiltered love, Conner took his leave. It was just the two of them in the room.

Gar smelled the tea, before taking a sip. M’gann did the same. They sighed and leaned against one another.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am not sure how familiar Garfield is with deceased members other than Wally and presumably with the deceased Team members like Jason and Tula. We only know and have seen so much or can assume from other DC sources. For example in the new Earth 52 comic, the last issue Garfield mentions each of the Robins from Dick Grayson to Tim Drake himself. He mentions how out of all the Robins, Tim seemed to got the best and most out of being Robin and later Red Robin.  
> \- Considering Garfield was the youngest member to join the Team (a close second to Superboy or third to Bart or maybe Dick) he got to see a lot of things (i.e. deaths) most kids his age don't typically see. And has no doubt been through it too often and it starts with his mom. I wanted to showcase this. We get to see him deal with this baggage in "Nightmare Monkeys", but I wanted to rewind a bit, before he even considered taking leave.  
> \- This is an assumption, but I had the head canon, that before the Cave got blown-up whenever Gar had a nightmare, either M'gann would try to comfort him or he would seek out M'gann. They already call each other family and in a semi-sad way, M'gann is one of the last links he has to his mom.  
> \- I don't know whether or not Gar lived with M'gann and Conner, while they were renting Lucas' apartment, but I feel he would on occasion sleep over at their place (pre-Mento or not) and the couple would not mind.  
> \- I had 'googled' for sleep teas or teas that help with sleep. I know chamomile and lavender are the common ones. I also saw 'valerian root' and passion flower listed as another sleep aid tea. I ended up using the later two. It reminded me of a scene in the first episode (season 1, episode 1) of a Hallmark series called the "Good Witch". The titular 'Good Witch' giver her daughter a 'smoothie' she made and her daughter guesses almost all the ingredients except 'Valerian Root'. There was also Passion Flower. I also figured it might a be a familiar drink to both Martian blood siblings, a comfort drink.


End file.
